Meta Monsters
' Meta Monsters ' is the working title for a role-playing adventure game collboratively developed by LegendGames Entertainment and Toshiko Games. It will be followed by two sequels, Meta Monsters II: Cosmic Aura and Meta Monsters III. Overview Similar to Nintendo's Pokémon ''series, ''Meta Monsters puts players in the role of a young protagonist who ventures across the Isshagure region to capture, train, and battle with creatures known as Meta Monsters. Each meta monster learns a variety of moves and levels up. Once a meta monster reaches a certain level, they will undergo Metamorphosis, a form change that is similar to Pokémon's ''evolution. Unlike most entries in the ''Pokémon series, Meta Monsters takes place in a 3D environment and features a full 3D battle system. The battle system also varies from Pokémon ''in that each Meta Monster has a special XP bar that will fill over the course of the battle, Once the XP bar has filled, the Meta Monster will be able to access a special ability that will either allow them to perform a devastating special attack or undergo a transformation that gives them a new set of powerful attacks. Another unique feature is the elemental system. In ''Pokémon, attacks that have an elemental disadvantage against their opponent are considered "not very effective" and deal light damage to the opponent's HP bar. In Meta Monsters, certain elements will actually act in favor of the element that has the advantage. For example, if a water element attack hits a plant-type meta monster, it will deal 0 damage and may actually heal the opponent. In reverse of this, elements that have the advantage over the other will also yield different effects that can have both a negative and positive impact on their opponent. For example, if a water element meta monster is hit by an electrical attack, it will become electrically charged. Although this state may cause paralysis, the victim can also electrocute other meta monsters if it attacks them, and may even enhance its own water element attacks. In addition, the world of Meta Monsters varies significantly from the worlds of Pokémon, in that it is much more diverse. Players will roam around a sandbox-styled world that contains many buildings that may be explored. In addition, TV's in NPC households and other buildings will feature fully-animated television shows and programs in-universe that will inform players of their progress, through their interaction with key NPC's, their ranking in tournaments, and whenever they put a stop to the plans of any villains' notorious plans, as well as advertisements for upcoming Meta Monster tournaments. In addition, TV's in the players' household may be used to view replays of saved battles. Another new feature is that Meta Monsters will feature spoken dialogue, unlike the Pokémon ''series. Also, unlike ''Pokémon, players do not travel the region in order to gain badges that allow them to enter a league championship. Instead, they compete in a variety of smaller tournaments in order to gain access to a World Tournament, facing Meta Monster trainers from different in-game countries. However, in order to participate in these smaller tournaments, the player must level up their Meta Monster party to match the tournament's standards. Types #Fire Type #Water Type #Plant Type #Normal Type #Poison Type #Ghost Type #Electric Type #Bug Type #Beast Type #Air Type #Dragon Type #Magic Type #Fighting Type #Metal Type #Ice Type #Earth Type Story The story is still under development, although the elements that are known are that: *Players will take the role of a male or female protagonist in their journey across the region of Isshagure. *There is a Syndicate composed of former Meta Monster world champions who plot to take back their titles by capturing the strongest Meta Monsters in the world. *The player is the child of a former Meta Monster champion, hence their interest in becoming a trainer, themselves. Category:Games Category:Meta Monsters (Game) Category:Meta Monsters (Series)